Compare the clinical utility of OPC-18790 to milrinone measured as a change from the baseline condition and by achievement of prospectively defined individualized hemodynamic goals. Define a dose and plasma concentration range for OPC-18790, compare the sustained effectiveness of OPC-18790 and milrinone, and compare the safety of OPC-18790 and milrinone over periods of up to 2 days.